The Language of Flowers
by xMeganful
Summary: Following the life of Evie Frye after the events of Syndicate. EviexHenry fluff and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners. This story may contain spoilers from the game "Assassin's Creed: Syndicate". This is set after the events of AC Syndicate but before the third Pressed Flowers cutscene.  
**

 **Love HenryxEvie? Collect all of the Pressed Flowers and return to Henry on the train.  
**

* * *

My boots clang against the metal as I hit the roof's surface. As I find my balance atop the moving train, I take a moment to look out across London and soak in the city for all it's glory, and all it's suffering. Smoke fills the sky from bellowing chimneys and carriages driven by Rooks fill the streets; never would I have believed Jacob if he had told me the Rooks would take London, for his idea of starting a gang seemed like every other childish scheme he had ever thought of. Perhaps I doubt my dear brother too much at times, despite his often reckless demeanor.

Clambering down from the train's roofs, I swing the door shut behind me, hoping for a few moments of peace before Jacob is due to return. With Henry away on a mission outside of London, I don't expect his return for several more days. Relaxing on the neatly made bed, I work off my Assassin cloak and carefully set it aside. Leaving my weapons beside the cloak and cape, I be sure to tuck a blade underneath the blanket beside me.

With my armour no longer weighting my body, I allow a hand to slip into my remaining clothes and between my legs, enjoying the warmth and the pleasure it brings as my hands find where I am most vulnerable. My thoughts drift to Henry, as they always have since our first meeting, though this time I allow myself to indulge in my own pleasurable fantasies with the knowledge that our feelings towards each other are shared. I groan against my own rough and calloused fingers.

My peripheral vision catches an unusual item on the desk, peeking my interest and forcing me to cross the train cart to get a better view of it. Evaluating the object, I find it to be a small bouquet of flowers delicately tied together with ribbon. I briefly recognize them from Henry's book, remembering one as "a message", though the name of the others seem lost within my mind.

"...what was it?" I mutter, buried so deep in thought that I almost didn't detect the other presence in the train car.

Turning my head, a familiar face elates me, "I hope that I am not intruding, Miss Frye. Your brother informed me you had not yet returned from your mission."

Giving a small smile, I assure him, "You weren't intruding on anything, Mr Green." glancing at the three colorful flowers grasped in my hand, I say, "I was trying to recall the meanings of these flowers. A message..." I trail off, still combing my memory.

"Ah..." his features become riddled with anxiety, his voice unsteady. "A message of coquetry and desire." he states. I look deep into his dark eyes, lust beginning to captivate my own. "You know I have the utmost respect for you and your wishes..." placing the flowers back onto desk behind me, I allow my hands to join with his. I suddenly feel conscious of my lack of Assassin robes, feeling Henry's eyes run over my features. A hunger I was in the midst of satisfying begins to arise once again.

"Henry," I breathe, a smile lighting up my face. "I would love to." allowing a moment for my words to sink in, I rest my hand on his chest and press my lips to his. He seems to respond, almost in disbelief, slowly and tentatively to my actions.

Breaking the kiss, the assassin responds, "You're sure, Evie?"

"Yes. I've wanted this too." capturing each others' mouths in our own, I feel the passionate he has been holding back being released. After helping Henry rid himself of his Assassin robes and weapons, we lie on the bed with myself on top. Henry leans on his elbows, my hands resting on his bare chest as his tongue searches my mouth. When I feel his hand nervously hovering beside me, I quickly pull it to reside over my own covered chest. He responds with newfound confidence, releasing my mouth long enough for me to remove my undershirt and trousers, my breasts now exposed. The paleness of my skin and the smallness of my body awakens my self-conscious anxieties, with my nerves seeming to reflect in my expression.

"Are you alright, Evie?" Henry asks, pushing himself upwards to sit on the bed. I sit in front of him, rocking on my knees.

Leaning into him, I admit, "I haven't done this before."

"I'm no expert either, Miss Frye." he says reassuringly, "We can stop, if you'd prefer."

"No, not at all." I capture his lips, "I want to be here with you, Henry." he kisses my neck softly as I remove the final piece of cloth over my core. Grasping his hand in my own, I allow him to touch my most intimate part. Using a delicate touch, Henry encircles the most sensitive part of myself, a place I had always enjoyed touching with my own hands. I gasp at the pleasure, my muscles taut.

The assassin brushes loose strands of hair from my face as he murmurs, "Relax yourself." I take his advise, letting myself get lost in the touch of another.

As Henry's movements quicken, I follow with ragged and uneven breathes. My hips begin to buck at the height of my pleasure and my nails embed into his forearms; my body and mind wrapped in a world of splendor that I no longer controlled, with Henry in the centre of it. Gasping, I found myself slowly coming back down from my high, my heartbeat in my throat. I lean into Henry's scarred chest, his arms supporting me as I regain my composure.

"That certainly was...incredible." I smile, a chuckle rolling from my throat. His eyes reflect the same happiness that mine project, both of us taken aback by the last few moments.

"It seemed so." he says with a smile on his lips. "Do you still wish to continue, Evie?"

"That would be wonderful, Henry."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners. This story may contain spoilers from the game "Assassin's Creed: Syndicate". This is set after the events of AC Syndicate but before the third Pressed Flowers cutscene.**

* * *

Remnants of my orgasm still remain, my core throbbing with pleasure and my lips swollen. I ease my nails out of Henry's flesh, guilt surpassing my lust. "I'm sorry for any pain that I caused you." I say as I regain my breath, the scent of my sex in the air.

 _How I hope Jacob doesn't intrude._

With a slight smile on his lips, the older man assures me, "You caused me no pain, Evie." a hand still gently residing against my thigh, the other steadying me by my arm. I fall back on my heels, allowing Henry to move into a more comfortable position. As he begins to move, a wrap of knuckles against the door startles me.

"For the love of- Jacob..." I mutter, quickly pulling my shirt and trousers back on. Kicking my undergarments aside, I decide I don't have time to put them on before _my darling brother_ storms into the car. I glance to Henry, who is still garbed in his trousers, to give him an apologetic look before swinging the train car door open. "Yes, dear brother?"

"Oh, Evie, you've returned!" he gives his usual childish grin, looking me up and down as he realizes my lack of clothes. He inquires in a joking manner, "We're not running away from the Brotherhood, are we?"

"No, Jacob. We're not." inhaling, I try to settle my churning stomach and my building lust. "What are you after this time? You haven't bankrupted yourself with all your bets again, have you?" my younger brother continues his playful demeanor, peering over my shoulder to find Henry Green wearing the same lack of clothes that I am.

"I came to let you know that Greenie had returned from his trip," he pauses, swinging with the train as it rounds a corner, "...but I see you've already reacquainted yourselves with each other, in more ways than one."

Growing impatient, I snap, "Will that be all, my dear Jacob?"

"That will be, my darling Evie." he mimics my tone, furthering my annoyance, before closing the door of the train car. I turn to find Henry grinning behind me, my urge to release a chuckle overwhelming. We both laugh for a moment, the silliness of my brother combined with the predicament of our first sexual encounter amusing. I approach him, one hand within his and the other on his bare chest.

"That brother of mine..." I breathe, taking a step backwards until my spine hits the wall. Henry smiles against my lips as he kisses me, his hand moving to rest on my hip, pulling me towards him ever so gently. "I hope Jacob has not spoilt our fun."

"Not at all, Miss Frye." he responds, the feel of his skin against mine welcoming. I urge him to move his fingers lower, his rough and calloused hands moving gently against me. Slipping his hand inside my clothes, he begins to move towards my dampened entrance, holding my lips in a kiss. "May I?" he asks as his fingers probe around my vulnerability.

I moan as the pad of his hand grinds against my sweet spot, "You may." the length of his finger is enveloped by my warm insides, a strangely pleasant sensation arising as he slowly pushes his fingers deeper inside me. After several moments of this, I'm forced to break from Henry's lips to regain my breathing.

"Henry," I breathe, my voice sounding most unlike me, as a familiar and welcomed sensation begins to rebuild itself inside me.

I groan as he halts the movements of his hands. "Is there something wrong, Evie?"

"No," I say reassuringly, My nails begin to dig into his arm as an orgasm threats to flood my senses. Briefly pressing my mouth to his, I allow the words to slip past my lips, "Will you make love to me?"

Brushing a strand of hair dampened with sweat from my face, Henry smiles, "Of course, Evie." taking my hand in his, I lead him towards the bed, stripping us both of our clothes. I lay with the assassin over me, his features handsome in the light of the train car.

"Never would I have believed that my first sexual encounter would be in a train car, with a man knighted as sir at that." we both laugh, the anxieties within me being silenced by the assassin that is Sir Henry Green. I run my hands down his slim form, my hands stopping as they reached unknown territory. He groans in response, my brief touch seeming to surprise him. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"Quite the contrary," he kisses my lips softly, lowering himself until I feel him against me. He coos with a sympathetic tone, "I hear this may pain you, Miss Frye." pressing my forehead against his, I steady my breathing and prepare myself for the worst. As he moves inside me, I breath through the uncomfortable pressure and the slight pain until his movements halt. "Evie?"

Realizing I had closed my eyes in the anticipation, I look up to find Henry warily hovering over me. I give a slight reassuring smile, "I'm okay. Move slowly, please." I caution. He complies, shifting himself carefully inside me and attempting to suppress his own pleasure.

I'm grateful to be in the delicate hands of Henry, glad for his kind and caring nature; to know I can entrust him with my largest vulnerability, compared to all of the brutes my father had cautioned me of, to know Jayadeep Mir is not one of those men...it's a wonderful feeling, truly.

He begins to increase pace inside me, the ability to control himself becoming more difficult. I capture his lips in a long, passionate kiss in response. Hoping to encourage his movements, I allow a throaty moan to slip past my lips, assuring him that I, too, am enjoying such pleasure. With an orgasm quickly building within me, I meet Henry's movements with my own small thrusts.

"Evie, I fear I cannot control myself for much longer, should we decide to continue." he touches his forehead to mine, sweat covering us both. "Do you wish for me to stop?" he asks, slowing his pace.

"No," I say, my words almost thoughtless. Before I can reconsidering my answer, Henry snakes a hand in between us, using it to touch his fingers to the bundle of nerves at my centre. Mewling in response, I find myself quickly loosing control of my senses and my judgement clouding. The dark haired assassin kiss me to muffle my moans, an action I am silently thankful for, my head tilting back as I tumble over the edge of orgasm, crashing down the mountain of lust until I find myself being called back into life.

"Evie-" Henry groans, pushing deeply within me before remaining unmoving. His liquid pools inside me before he slowly, too, returns to his senses. A smile breaks out across both of our faces, a light laugh on my lips as I feel his warm forehead pressed against me. "I didn't mean to-" he stops himself, trying to regain his breath before attempting an explanation.

"You have nothing to be worry about, Henry." I say softly, my mouth meeting his.

Although still dwelling in the aftermath of our orgasms, I muster, "I love you, Henry Green."

In surprise, he smiles, "I love you too, Evie Frye."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners. This story may contain spoilers from the game "Assassin's Creed: Syndicate". This is set after the events of AC Syndicate but before the third Pressed Flowers cutscene.**

 **Mostly story in this chapter, so if you prefer the juicy bits, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until chapter four. This isn't the greatest chapter, but hey, we need plot amongst the smut.  
**

* * *

In the darkness of the night, I find myself underneath a blanket, the warmth calming in the cold night. Shifting to lay on my side, I find the handle of a weapon beside me. During the midst of our love affair, I had forgotten about the blade I had hidden, the decision now aggravating me. I slip on my shirt before taking the blade in my hand, crossing the rocking car to place it amongst the papers on the desk. Amongst the creaking of the train and the screeching of the wheels, my eyes find Henry beginning to stir from the bed. Small flickers of flames from the corner fireplace attract my attention, tossing spare logs onto the fire before rejoining the older assassin.

Goosebumps cover my skin as our fingers join, our backs to the wall as we sit on the bed beside each other. I lean into his shoulder, engrossed in his quiet touch. Remnants of the evening remain inside me, light traces of red and white covering the tip of my finger as I assess myself, an odd feeling left behind.

"How are your..." Henry pipes up, pausing as he becomes unsure of what he is asking. "How are you, Evie?" he asks instead, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm well, Henry. It's an unusual feeling," I admit, "Though not an unpleasant one. I hope we can do this again sometime." my eyes becoming heavy lidded.

I feel myself sinking into the world of slumber as Henry responds, "That would be most delightful." apart of me wondering if perhaps we could do further activity tonight, though my sagging shoulders assure me that now is not the time. With my head resting on his shoulder, I find peaceful sleep.

* * *

When morning light becomes to leak through the train car's closed curtains, I pull myself from the desolate bed, the blankets in disarray. Finding a cloth, I clean excess liquids from my womanhood, hoping the scent of sex with dissipate. I pull on the clothes I had deserted yesterday evening, straightening the creased fabrics against my skin and securing my weapons within my cloak. On the desk I find a note.

 _Miss Frye,_

 _I trust you slept well. Excuse my early leaving, I had a contact to meet. I believe I am on the trail of a new Piece of Eden.  
_

 _Your expertise would be greatly appreciated, should you decide to assist me. You may find me at my shop in Whitechapel._

 _Yours,_

 _Henry Green._

"I should meet Henry in Whitechapel," I decide aloud, moving towards the door and hoping into the next train car. Jacob awaits inside, sprawled on the sofa with his hat over his face. The sound of my footsteps against the floor causes him to stir.

"Good morning Jacob," I speak, nudging the younger twin's leg with my boot. Pushing the hat from his face, he flashes a devilish smile.

"It _is_ a good morning, isn't it, Evie?" his hair is tousled and his eyes reveal a glint of mischief.

I narrow my eyes at him, "You haven't been drinking again, have you?"

"Don't be daft," he sneers, a grin on his face, "Wish I had, though. Wouldn't have 'ad to listen to you two _dogs_ all night." briefly pressing my eyelids closed, I inhale, previously hoping to have avoided the topic altogether. _This_ _is my nosey brother, after all._

"It's none of your business, Jacob." I insist, "My private life is not your concern."

"It is if I'm going to have to thump ol' Greenie." he says, his male dominance shining through. I sigh in frustration.

"Nobody is thumping anyone. Got it?" I stress my final words. Leaning back into the sofa, I see he is in defeat. "I have work to attend to." I say, turning towards the train car's exit. As I swing myself from the speeding train, I call behind me, "Try not to get hit by any trains whilst I'm gone!"

* * *

In Whitechapel, I locate Henry Green's shop amongst the rows of streets. Clambering down from the rooftops, I enter the small building, the man no where in sight. As I'm about to leave, sounds from the back room peek my interest.

"Mr Green?" I call warily, hesitantly allowing my hand to brush against the handle of my kukri.

"Miss Frye?" after a moment, I hear the response. Relaxing, I watch Henry emerge from the doorway carrying a collection of papers in his hands. "Ah, Miss Frye! How delightful for you to stop by."

"You have a lead to a Piece of Eden?" I inquire. He drops the papers onto a wooden worktop, arranging them attentively as he becomes enthralled with his work.

"Ah," he discloses, "I had hoped that my contact would have information regarding an ancient weapon, one that I believe could be another Piece of Eden."

"What did you uncover?" moving towards the assassin, I run my eyes over the papers; maps and contact information, mostly.

Henry sighs in response. "Nothing, I'm afraid. The Templars had gotten to him before I could."

"What of your contact now?" our eyes meet for the first time since last night, tiredness present within the dark orbs. With his eyes on me, I feel my chest tighten.

"Gone. Only his body remains." he says, tension present in his voice. I approach Henry further, my hand reassuringly touching his shoulder. "I'm sorry to have asked you here, Miss Frye. I hope I have not wasted your time."

"Not at all, Henry. Seeing you is no waste of time." I assure him calmly. "There will be other leads."

Turning towards me, he attempts to keep his usual composure, "That was my first lead in weeks. The Council will soon desire news."

"-and we will have news to give them. Soon." I insist with a certainty in my voice. "The day is still young, and I wish to speak with you about yesterday's events." his eyebrows furrow, confusion and concern within him.

"Is something the matter, Evie?" our hands connect subconsciously, his skin mildly colder than my own.

"No, of course not. I only wanted to propose a plan for if I am to become with child." I'm careful to articulate the final sentence, allowing each word to sink in as Henry seems to realize the extent of our actions. Perhaps he had not considered such as a possibility as of late, my proposition seeming to take him aback.

After a moment, Henry slowly forms a response. "I can assure you, Evie, no matter what is to happen, my intentions remain with you." I nod slightly, his answer satisfying my anxieties. "When will you know?"

"I won't, not for several weeks." I admit, a trace of fear within my confidence, "We can only await for what the future holds."

Finally finding an opportunity to gain what I desire most, I press my lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners. This story may contain spoilers from the game "Assassin's Creed: Syndicate". This is set after the events of AC Syndicate but before the third Pressed Flowers cutscene.**

 **As promised, the smut has returned for chapter four. I gotta say, though, don't ask a girl lover to write about dicks. _It just gets awkward._ But for the sake of the story, I did it. You're _bloody_ welcome.  
**

* * *

It had been several hours since my visit to Henry at his shop in Whitechapel, sundown now beginning to draw over the skies of London. Darkness begins to settle on the horizon as I swing myself onto the rooftop of the moving train, the metal responding with a thud against my boots. I drop down onto the small platform that resides outside the train car door, entering through the doorway to find a white-cloaked assassin pouring himself over several books.

"I was worried you had gone through the roof, the noise it made." he chuckles lightheartedly, looking up from the desk he stands over. I expose a devilish smile.

"Must be your delightful cooking. You're a far better cook than Jacob ever was." I remark in response. With a grin on his lips, Henry beckons me towards him, eager to show me the item he is examining.

"Come. I think I may have found a clue that may help us locate the Piece of Eden I spoke of earlier." books lie in disarray across the worktop, candlelight allowing me to read the small print on the thick, golden pages. It talks of a powerful sword being held within a sacred tomb underneath London, the powers it possesses similar to that of a Piece of Eden. "I believe this is what my contact had tried to inform me of."

"This is wonderful news, Henry. We can only hope that the Templars aren't already a step ahead." I respond, my hand briefly touching his arm. Closing the archaic book, the older assassin locks his eyes with mine, turning himself to shift his full attention to me. "Are you not eager to continue your search?" I inquire. **  
**

He explains, "It would be useless to continue my search in the dark. I will begin again at first light." I subconsciously run my tongue over my lips, dampening them in anticipation. "Perhaps you would be able to join me, Evie?" he hesitates for a moment before breathing my name, the two syllables rolling from his tongue as the knots in my stomach tighten.

"That would be splendid." I say, a devious smile on my lips, "What do you propose we do in the _meantime_?" subtly taking a few paces back, I close the train car door to allow for privacy.

The same devilish smile reflects on his face, my implications clear to him. " _Evie Frye_ ," he chuckles, "You are _most_ enthusiastic." Henry takes a step towards me, our fingers lacing together as I capture his mouth in a kiss.

"That is undeniable. You have the most wondrous affects on me, Mr Green." I murmur against him, desire surfacing from within the deepest parts of me. The taste of his mouth is intoxicating, compelling me to inhale his scent like an addict to opium. Except Henry Green _is_ my newfound drug, acting as my opium to every fear and anxiety that makes my demons howl, silencing them with an action as simple as a sideward glance. I press my passion into the kiss, leaving no room for a single ounce of frustration to linger within me. He responds fervently as we strip ourselves of the cloth and leather dividing us. Pushing myself over man on the bed, I hover over his midriff, reluctantly releasing his mouth from my own as I delicately take his sensitive member in my hand. A coquettish grin settles on my lips as he writhes in response.

"Evie," he gasps breathlessly as I continue my escapade, "Must you be so teasing?"

I hesitate, slowing my hand, "Is that a complaint, Henry?"

"Not so much a complaint," he mutters, shifting his hips slightly, our faces barely inches apart, "But rather, an observation." continuing my movements, I hear Henry respond with a muffled groan. Kissing him softly, I tenuously move my centre against his skin, trying to curb my own need for release. He draws his hand towards me, lightly pressing his thumb to the bundle of nerves. I exhale against him, savouring the taste that his lips allow.

After a few minutes, the peek of my orgasm becomes within sight. I feel Henry release my lips and raise his hips to meet my hand. He groans as I detect a liquid coating my hand, quickly finding a cloth to minimize the evidence of his orgasm. When I look up from his body, I find his eyes watching me, lit with amazement and delight. We pause for a moment to laugh.

"That was remarkable, Evie." he speaks, pulling me towards him to press his mouth to mine. Moving, our positions become reversed, Henry lingers over me with a tender smile. "Do you trust me to try something...unfamiliar?" he asks softly, peeking my attention in the haze of my aroused state.

"After all you've done for us..." I nod, "Of course I trust you. With my life." kissing my mouth slowly, he begins to work his fingers down my body, stopping as he reaches my desire. With his eyes carefully focused on my reactions, his lips quickly follow the same path. My heartbeat quickens as I realize his intentions, my cheeks becoming flushed. Henry swiftly detects my skittishness. His fingers lace with mine, his hands mildly dampened with sweat and scented of my core, kisses being briefly pressed to my hips. I watch as his fingers graze against my most sensitive piece of flesh, his tongue replacing it when I mewl. His fingers begin to sink into me, curling against my insides as I try to fight for breath.

When I decide I am at my highest point of pleasure, the assassin quickly proves otherwise, his lips curling around the nub in a merciless battle for pleasure; a battle, in which, I am hastily losing. The realization tugs me towards the edge of sweet release.

"Henry-" pushing himself further against me, I find myself blindly grasping for him, a cry being pressed from within me. My chest is heaving as I gasp his name. In the last moment of my sanity, my hand clutches one of his as the other grinds against my inner core. I come undone at his touch, silently begging that his tongue will continue to forsake the idea of relinquishment, mercy no longer on the same table as my lust.

My head is misty as I regain myself, barely noticing Henry's movements as he eases his fingers out of me and sits beside me, the scent of sex and sweat plaguing the air. Too breathless to kiss him, I press our foreheads together and enclose my hands in his.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners. This story may contain spoilers from the game "Assassin's Creed: Syndicate" and the book "Assassin's Creed: Underworld". This is set after the events of AC Syndicate** **but before the third Pressed Flowers cutscene.**

 **If you didn't know, the book _"Assassin's Creed: Underworld"_ by Oliver Bowden was released yesterday and upon reading it, I strongly recommend it to all who love Assassin's Creed. _If you especially love Henry, you'll thoroughly enjoy this book_. It's dark, yet beautiful.**

 **Also, if you're bothered by the thought of blood (even though this _is_ based on a game with a whole lot of killing), then I advise you don't read this chapter. _Don't complain that you don't like what it talks about, because it's as natural as sex. Speaking of which, there's none of that here either._ **

* * *

As I'm pulled from slumber, I find a panicked Henry calling me to life. In his eyes I find fear and concern.

"Evie," turning from laying on the edge of the bed, I face him. "You're bleeding." he gestures to my lower half, my eyes following a trail of deep crimson blood. I begin confused, though quickly find myself sighing in agitation.

"Don't worry yourself, Henry." I assure him, pulling myself from the bed. The mattress below me had regrettably already begun to absorb the fluids. Pulling a small crate I had hidden under the bed, I find it empty, cussing at the wooden box.

My knowing expression seems to baffle him, "Are you alright, Evie?"

"I'm sorry about your bed." pulling on my clothes, I apologize, leaving my Assassin cloak beside the bed as I turn to leave. "I know of someone who can works wonders with stains." I offer, though his eyes remain locked with mine, bewilderment deep within the dark orbs.

He frowns, anxiety rattling him, "I don't understand. Was it something I did-"

"I'm on the rag, Henry." I interrupt, the words rushed and unanticipated. His eyebrows remain furrowed. " _Lord_. Have you never overheard women complaining of their bleedings before?"

I watch as understanding floods his face. " _Oh_ ," he breathes a breath of relief. "I apologize for my ignorance." my features lightens at his innocent and forgiving expression. The older assassin composes himself, his gaze seeming to avoid my own. Leaving the car abruptly, I seek out my brother amongst the train.

"Oh, _Lord,_ you're not on the rag again, _are you?_ " is the response Jacob mutters, mockery in his voice, as he listens to my request. I had asked him to fetch me more rags from the market, seeing as I had run out.

"I'm not going into London bleeding through my clothes, Jacob." I scoff. My eyes find his, a pressing matter at hand, "Will you do this for me or not?"

My brother stands, adjusting the hat on his head as the train car rocks. After a moment, his body language signals defeat. "Fine." he groans, "But only because I owe you for fixing the boroughs."

"Thank you." he leaves, waving a goodbye as he jumps to the tracks. Internally, I am grateful for Jacob's help, an arrangement we have had since I became a woman, though not something Jacob would care to admit. Pushing against the movement of the train, I find my way back to the car I spend most of my nights in, hoping to find Henry. To no avail, I only find a tidied bed.

* * *

By the day's end, I had bathed myself of the blood sticking to my thighs and gained a few days worth of rags from Jacob. I had decided to spend most of the day in the train car, despite my own protests. When I was younger, I had once tried to continue my work without concern for myself; that day, I was an ounce of luck away from a blade to my throat, for the pain in my stomach had distracted me during combat and allowed my enemy to get the upper hand. I was lucky that Jacob had been beside me.

"I'm wasting time." sighing, I close the book I had been only half-invested in. The other half of my interests lay with what I were to tell Henry upon his return. Adjusting my hands to lay above my womb, I feel the pain that is womanhood ripple through my insides. I stand slowly from the wooden chair, deciding I had had enough of my isolation. I swing myself from the door and onto the railway tracks, finding myself in the midst of Whitechapel, a mere few minutes away from the location of Henry's curio shop. As I walk the streets, I find Rooks driving carriages with guns strapped to them, a recent upgrade to their attire. The green stood out amongst the liberation of Blighters, a sense of pride within me for my brother's efforts.

During my thoughts, I had nearly missed the flash of white robes as a man rounded the corner of the street in front of me. He was several metres ahead of me. I picked up pace in a light jog until I was at his heels, the man becoming quickly recognized as the Indian Assassin, Jayadeep Mir.

"Mr Green!" I call, his features unreadable as he lays eyes on me. A feeling of guilt swells inside me.

"Miss Frye." he states. "What brings you to Whitechapel?"

I decide to opt for honesty as we continue to walk, now side-by-side, "A breath of fresh air, is all."

"I doubt fresh." he comments, seeming withdrawn and sorrowful.

"What is bothering you, Henry?" I speak, drawing nearer to his shop as the words past my lips. "Is there something the matter?"

His only response is, "I will tell you inside." we continue to walk in an uncomfortable and unwelcomed silence, the building becoming within sight. As I pass through the doorway, Henry holds the door, shutting it behind him as we stand inside the small, curious shop. We breathe in stillness for a moment.

"Will you tell me why you seem so forlorn?" I ponder aloud.

"After you had spoke of the idea of offspring, I found myself thinking of another world. A fantasy that seemed so delightful." he admits, his eyes low on the ground. I feel my heartstrings tug within my chest.

I ask, my throat dry, "You had thought of having children with me?" unsure of the answer I desire, I listen intently.

He clasps my hands in his, "I had thought of being with you, as I do every moment that we are apart." I feel my heart heavy and my breathing shallow, taken aback by his declaration. "I have always found comfort in my own silence, in my own company. But with you, Evie, I find that you do not begin to compare. Every moment with you is a pleasure."

Misty eyed and emotional, I kiss the damaged soul for all my worth.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners. This story may contain spoilers from the game "Assassin's Creed: Syndicate" and the book "Assassin's Creed: Underworld". This is set after the events of AC Syndicate.**

 **Two chapters in one night? I spoil you guys sometimes.**

* * *

"I have promised Henry my hand in marriage." I announced, my throat parched and my heartbeat unsteady. With my hand on Henry's shoulder, embracing him somewhat, I watch my twin's face displays an array of emotion. I notice that shock is not among them.

"Congratulations, Evie." he grins. Slapping Henry on the shoulder, he lowers his voice, "Good luck, Greenie. _You'll need it._ " a cheeky smile plastering his face, joy within his eyes.

The eldest assassin chuckles lightly, "Thank you, Jacob. I can promise my best of intentions for your sister." our eyes catch for a moment, my lips tugged in a smile. I could hardly say that he was courting me, or I him, as we started as nothing more than acquaintances. It had evolved to love, then sex, something in which courting was not, but joy filled me with the knowledge that I would soon be his wife.

"So when's the wedding? Will there be cake?" Jacob's eyes find mine, a glint of excitement within them, "There _will_ be cake, won't there?" he insists childishly.

"Yes, Jacob. I'm sure there will be cake." a laugh pours from my throat. I was truly elated, a deep happiness filling me for the first time.

The youngest seems delighted with my answer, "We should celebrate the occasion with a few ales, should we not?" before either of us can reply, he decides, lost in his own thoughts, "Tonight at the Green Man. My treat."

Too kind to object, I allow my brother his indulgence.

* * *

Despite my usually high alcohol tolerance, I had found myself becoming incapacitated by my first two drinks. Jacob, who had begun to nurse his fifth, was quick to stir up trouble with the pub owner. I could barely hear his slurred words over the voices and music in the building. Sitting at the bar, I had called for another ale, Henry no where in sight. _He's probably got his head buried in a book somewhere, not even realizing what the time is,_ I had assured myself. Sipping the liquid slowly, I reminded myself that I needed to catch the endlessly moving train afterwards, as well as drag my _dear brother_ with me. I focused my eyes on the dark wooden bar in front of me for a long while, the atmosphere of drunks almost depressing.

It was only when I heard my brother break into a drunken fight that I peeled myself from the bar stool. Stepping between them, I had reasoned with the pub owner, insisting that Jacob means no harm and that we would leave. He let us leave without any commotion when I bat my eyelashes.

 _Henry should've been here,_ I had thought with melancholy, half-dragging the other assassin from the pub and through the streets of London. The night was dark and the autumn air was cold. Finding the nearest train station, we awaited our moving base. When it arrived, steam blowing from the front and wheels screeching as it came to a steady halt, I remember pulling Jacob from the bench he slept on. The scent of alcohol emitting from his mouth, I had left my drunken twin to sober up on his usual sofa, with Agnes promising to watch over him. I stumbled to my own train car, almost tripping over my own feet as I made the leap from doorway to doorway. Inside, I found my betrothed.

"Evie, you're back. I was going to join you and your brother, but I found myself engrossed in my research. I found something most interesting-" his tone was excited, and just as I had anticipated, a collection of books line the desk that he works at. Turning to face me, his eyes had found my disheveled appearance.

"That's all and wonderful, Mr Green, but I just had to haul my drunken brother home, after sitting at a bar on my lonesome for the last three hours." my voice was grumpy and slurred, but my point was made. I never had liked drinking, finding that it turns your judgement to dust and your thoughts to dangerous places, so my decision to indulge Jacob had quickly become regrettable.

He insisted, his face becoming untouched by emotion, "I'm sorry, Evie." the assassin stood to support me as my legs became feeble, the drinks working their way through my body. With Henry suddenly so close, his skin against mine, I had felt his eyes alluring and his lips desirable.

"Kindly, Mr Green," I murmured, "I think you should shut up." I had pressed my mouth to his, my movements sloppy and miscalculated. He quickly pulled himself away, rejecting my advances.

"Evie, you're intoxicated. I refuse to take advantage of your drunken state." he insisted, much to my dismay. I felt a burning desire inside of me.

I groaned, "Henry-"

"I won't, Miss Frye." his eyes softened with sympathy and his body withdrew from mine, his words determined.

 _The remained of the night was too misty to remember, though the lack of sex was evident on my body the next morning when I awoke with a blasting headache._

With my head lightly throbbing, I groan in annoyance and pain.

"Why did I agree to go drinking with Jacob, again?" I curse myself aloud, my eyes pressed closed as light streamed through the room. Pulling myself to sit up, my feet becoming groggily planted on the floor, I observe my surrounding. At the desk I discover Henry, who sits with his usual cluster of books, papers and scrolls. An expression of concern fills his face.

"How do you feel? I hope you're not suffering as dearly as your brother." he calls softly from across the room, his feet padding against the floorboards as he approaches me. "You seem in a fitter state than last night, at least."

"Last night..." I mumble, finding my voice slowly, as I press my fingers to my pained temples, "What happened?"

"You returned yourself and Jacob intoxicated, Evie, insistent on having your way with me." he explains, with it sounding likely that I disgraced myself in front of him. His voice is blank from emotion, though his complexion shows concern.

Clearing my throat, I say with shame lacing my words, "I hope you'll forgive me, Henry. I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?"

"Not at all, Evie." he assures me, our hands and eyes meeting. Flustered and becoming aroused, I lent into him and pressed my mouth to his. Hesitantly, he returned the kiss, though he seemed wary of my state. Only when I tried to guide his fingers to my chest did he pull away. "When I can no longer taste ale on your breath," he speaks, "Then, I will make love to you."

Watching as he leaves, I groan in frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners. This story may contain spoilers from the game "Assassin's Creed: Syndicate" and the book "Assassin's Creed: Underworld". This is set after the events of AC Syndicate.**

 **The smut has returned! Woooooooooohoooooo!**

* * *

After spending a week on the rag and a day and half working alcohol out of my system, I decided I was thoroughly frustrated by the lack of contact that I've received from Jayadeep Mir as of late. Besides a couple of slightly-too-long kisses, I barely laid a hand on the man that is my fiancé. Too suborn to submit to my own hand, frustration continued to brew inside me. Considering I had spent too long suppressing my emotions for the assassin, and with our work constantly life-threatening, every moment I spend with Henry is to be enjoyed to the fullest.

Nevertheless, after awakening to an empty bed yet again this week, I hoped that I would have my way with him by sundown. As late afternoon settled in the sky above, clouds releasing bucketfuls of rain by the second, I traveled back to the train. I sprint to the train tracks through the downpour, soaked in London rainwater as I emerge from the world outside.

"Mr Green?" I call, the habit that is calling him so formally still sticking to me at times. Stepping deeper into the train car, I find Henry dancing a pen across a blank page.

He smiles at my sudden arrival, stating, "Miss Frye, you're soaking wet."

"It's raining dogs and cats out there." pulling off my Assassin robes and hanging them up to dry. I lay my gun and kukri on the tabletop he works at, traces of blood still coating the edge of the blade. He tries to hide his grimace.

Clearing his throat, he questions, "You encountered trouble?"

"I was defending one of Jacob's Rooks." I explain, referring to the situation that I encountered a little over an hour ago. "A small group of remaining Blighters had a blade to his throat. Poor man, he was frightened out of his skin." loosening the ties that keep my hair in place, I pull the dark locks from their confines and squeeze droplets of water from the ends. Securing my hair back into place, I find Henry's eyes watching me closely. Glancing over at his work, I ask, "Have you discovered anything more on the Piece of Eden?"

"I'm afraid not. I was writing to inform George Westhouse of our engagement." the name is familiar, the man an assassin that I had grown around due to his close friendship with Father. When Henry had spoke of his past life, before he had met me, he spoke of knowing George, as well as my father. "I thought perhaps you'd like him to attend the occasion."

"That would be wonderful." I tell him, pulling my mind away from past memories. My hand rests against his shoulder as he rises from the chair, his dark eyes piercing my own with a fascinated gaze. Connecting our lips, I remind myself of the promise that I silently hope he keeps true.

 _When I can no longer taste ale on your breath, then, I will make love to you._

I blindly reach for his hand, our fingers lacing together. He presses the other hand against me, his fingertips brushing against a revealed part of my stomach. The kiss becomes fervent, my movements carefully selected to show I was, too, as in control as he was. Before he had rejected my advances, likely telling himself that having his way with me after I had been drinking would be taking advantage of me, though now he seemed to reveal profound passion. I release his lips, breathing deeply.

"You no longer taste of ale." he remarks, a suggestive smile dangling cautiously from his lips, as if at any moment I would push him away. _As if._

I hum against him, both breathing the same air, my voice low and lustful, "Then make true to your word, Henry." I murmur, my hand trailing up his arm and towards the crook of his neck. My hands, rough and calloused from years of handling weaponry, feel odd against the softness of the elder assassin's skin, whom had always disliked such violent approaches to situations. Through our differences, we found likenesses, discovering that we had feelings for each other that ran deeper than what my father would have preferred.

 _I'm starting to think Father didn't know everything about everything,_ I had decided one night. _He certainly didn't know everything about Henry._

With my eyes glazed with desire, I pull at the cloth that lies between our skin. He sheds himself of his Assassin robes, the buckles and design foreign to me, as I remove my hidden blade. _Wouldn't want that to activate during sex,_ I quip internally. When we both finish removing our weapons from our bodies, I chuckle at the table of items.

"Smoke bombs, throwing knives, hidden blades...aren't we the pair?" I muse, allowing my lighter side to shine through.

"If it means I get to return to you, Evie..." he smiles softly, "Then it _must_ be worth the extra carrying weight." we move to the bed, with Henry laying atop the tidied covers, as I settle myself above his midriff. I kiss his lips deeply as his hand skims over my breasts, settling when it finds my centre. Releasing him, I groan, his mouth hastily finding my neck and suckling on it teasingly. The assassin eases a finger inside of me as his thumb continues to increase pressure on the bundle of nerves, my thoughts quickly becoming driven by arousal and desire.

My breathing is shallow as I gasp his name, his escapade never stopping as I'm pulled towards climax, release washing over my body as the words I breathe turn unintelligible. Between the lips attacking my neck and the hands stimulating my vulnerability, the pleasure feels too much for me to bare, my nails digging into the muscles of his shoulders as I fight for reality. Grasping Henry's arm, he seems to understand my plea to stop, carefully easing himself from within my depths.

"Are you alright, Evie?" he utters, concern in his tone.

I take a moment to regain my breath before responding, "Sensitive, is all, Henry. That was _intensely_ pleasurable." my words seem to reassure him, sweat covering our skin and my scent looming in the air. Behind me, I feel the hardness that is Henry's arousal, the sight seeming to be highly enjoyable for him. The control feeds my ego somewhat.

Taking him inside me slowly, I find myself whining in pleasure. With my increasingly tired muscles evident, Henry reverses our positions, setting a slow pace that allows me to adjust to the still fairly new experience. I loose myself before I can process my second climax, the feeling of my orgasm leaving the assassin groaning into my lips, his own spilling into me as the frustration within us dissolves.

My skin shining with sweat, my lips puffy and my desire satisfied, I drift into sleep in the arms of my lover.


End file.
